Alfombra
by Mattdreams
Summary: Tomó aire, aunque este no le duró mucho tiempo dentro de los pulmones, ya que el tacto frío del destornillador sobre su piel, provocando que poco a poco los botones de su camisa fueran saltando, le arrancó una risita suave. / Lucifer x Gabriel


**N/A: **Buenas a todos!

Mi primer fic de SPN por estos lares... wooo wooo y encima de esta pareja tan abandonada, el Lucibriel ewe (que por cierto, junto con el Balbriel... AMO)

La cosa es que esta historia tiene historia (?) manda la reduncancia jajaja Y es que, hablando con mi bruder y unas amigas sobre porno (cosa típica en nosotros XD) salio el tema de que yo quería escribir porno, pero no sabía de qué. Así que mi bruder me propuso un reto: Escribir un fic porno de lo que yo quisiera, donde aparecieran las palabras alfombra, petit-suis y destornillador.

Y aquí está lo que se me ocurrió en mi pervertida mente!

Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura al igual que disfruté yo escribiendola.

Y pronto me vereis por este fandom de nuevo... aunque espero que sea por un Wincest! jajaja

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

Paseó la mano con los ojos cerrados por las fibras de la alfombra, y aspiró el aroma que de ella provenía. Olía a polvo, a hierba pisada, y también un poco a coca-cola. Seguro que alguna se había derramado sobre ella hacía relativamente poco.

Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y abrió los ojos.

En una película, y no muy antigua, hablaban de una alfombra, que si era de lana y luego era de poliéster, o al revés. Tampoco es que la hubiese prestado mucha atención, pero al estar tumbado sobre una, le vino la escena a la cabeza.

Era esa peli donde salía el de Titanic y hablaban de sueños. O algo así.

Tomó aire, aunque este no le duró mucho tiempo dentro de los pulmones, ya que el tacto frío del destornillador sobre su piel, provocando que poco a poco los botones de su camisa fueran saltando, le arrancó una risita suave.

Tener momentos así era delicioso. ¿Desnudarle con un destornillador? Solo a él podría habérsele ocurrido.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que terminara de quitarle la parte de arriba, para después disfrutar del roce de este sobre su pezón derecho.

Volvió a reír. Era muy entretenido como para solo dedicarse a gemir y pedir por más, por lo menos las risas amenizaban el ambiente.

Sin previo aviso se incorporó y le tiró al suelo, subiéndose ahorcajadas, disfrutando de la sensación de ambas caderas rozándose. Estar arriba le gustaba más, aunque el colocarse abajo tenía sus ventajas. Sus muuuuchas ventajas.

Se inclinó y besó con ansia sus labios, chocando los dientes, enredando las lenguas a un ritmo desenfrenado que les obligó a mover sus propios cuerpos para poder compaginar tal velocidad con la quietad del resto.

Tardaron varios minutos en decidirse para separar sus bocas, y para entonces él ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo:

- ¿Y a qué saben mis besos?- preguntó curioso.

- A dulce. Exactamente a petit-suis.

Aquella respuesta le arrancó una carcajada. Ladeó la cabeza y permitió que las risas brotaran de su garganta como el gorjeo de un pajarillo. Incluso en momentos como aquel, no perdía aquella "inocencia" que le caracterizaba al ser un ser celestial.

Tras callarse pasaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose mutuamente, recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno con la mirada, casi devorándolo con los ojos, pensando cual sería el próximo movimiento.

De pronto se puso en pie y se quitó los calzoncillos. Alguien debía dar el primer paso, ¿no? Cogió la prenda y la balanceó en uno de sus dedos antes de lanzársela a la cara, riendo como un niño pequeño al cometer una travesura:

- Gabriel, eres incorregible.

- Ah, ah, ah… yo al menos sigo siendo un ángel.

Se mordió el labio inferior y disfrutó del resoplido que dio Lucifer. Sabía de sobra que ese comentario había sido igual que clavarle un puñal ardiente en el pecho, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba poder ser malvado dentro de sus límites. Era demasiado divertido como para resistirse a ello.

Caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus nalgas dieron con el borde de la mesa. Excelente.

Apoyó las manos sobre la superficie de madera y curvó su cadera, mirándole expectante. Así que en cuanto se levantó y también se deshizo de la ropa, humedeció sus labios con cierta hambre.

El demonio caminó con pasos arrastrados, aun manteniendo el destornillador en la mano, cosa que le excitó de sobremanera. La incertidumbre de no saber que iba a hacer con él era meramente erótica:

- ¿Y ahora, Trickster?

La pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado. Sonrió al notar su aliento en la cara, olía a azufre, algo que la mayoría de los ángeles y humanos odiaban, y que a él… simplemente le parecía curioso.

Cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño saltito para poder sentarse en la mesa, y antes de levantar los párpados, reculó un poco, colocándose, notando la mirada voraz de Satanás.

Volvió a dejar su mirada visible y se abrió de piernas al mismo tiempo:

- ¿Hace falta que sea más explícito?

La sonrisa del antiguo arcángel de la luz divina fue de pura lujuria:

- Sí.

Notó como un torrente de sangre subía hasta sus mejillas. Se lo tenía merecido, por provocarle. Y aún así, le ponía el hecho de tener que pedírselo más claramente:

- Quiero tener sexo contigo, hermanito.

- ¿Hermanito? Vaya, Gabriel.- comenzó a decir mientras se inclinaba sobre él, obligándole a irse reclinando poco a poco.- ¿Es que acaso te excita saber que estas follando con tu hermano mayor?

Sucias palabras, sucia sonrisa, y sucia acción el levantar el destornillador y amenazar su cuello con la punta de este. Perfecto.

No dio tiempo a ninguna palabra pueril de más. Lucifer le penetró de golpe y tuvo que controlarse para no moverse demasiado, no le apetecía que aquella herramienta acabase clavada en su yugular. Por lo menos no hoy.

Apoyó bien la mano izquierda en la mesa y alzó la derecha, aferrándose al hombro del demonio, empezando a mover la cadera pidiendo por más.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva antes de comenzar a gemir, disfrutando de cómo la punta afilada del destornillador le arañaba la piel al mismo tiempo que el pene del ángel caído se enterraba más y más en su interior. La sensación era inexplicable, indescriptible, imposible de transmitir con palabras, meramente sensitiva.

Su mano comenzó a sudar, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, y notó como se iba escurriendo poco a poco. Si llegaba a resbalar del todo, sabía de sobra que su hermano le clavaría la herramienta. Por no hablar de que no le permitiría terminar.

Gracias a Dios (sin nombrar en vano), no tardó mucho más en correrse.

Aun se encontraba al final del orgasmo, terminando de manchar ambos torsos con su semen, cuando Lucifer se vino en sus entrañas.

Y se quedaron así, estáticos, sin atreverse a moverse, congelados por unos instantes.

Poco a poco salió de su interior y retiro el "arma" de su cuello, permitiéndole el dejarse caer hacia atrás, agradeciendo el frescor de la madera contra su ardiente espalda. Escuchó como Lucifer se arrodilló frente a la mesa y suspiró prolongadamente, intentando volver a ser dueño y señor de su propia respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Él solo sonrió, dándole igual todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos y paseó la mano por la superficie de la madera. Y una risita infantil, cansada, pero aniñada, brotó de entre sus labios al acordarse de que tan solo horas antes, lo que acariciaba eran las fibras de una alfombra.


End file.
